Class Trip With Fitz
by EzriaLove4Life
Summary: Hey! So this is my first Ezria story. It's a One Shot.I actually had a dream similar to this and thought I would put it to use and write about it and add some things. I really hope it's alright. Please comment and tell me if you like it! Thanks :)


So this is my first Ezria story! It's a One Shot. I really hope it's alright. Please comment and tell me if you like it! Thanks :)

Ezra was still teaching at Rosewood High. He was still Aria's teacher. The good thing was that Aria was graduating in a month. Mr Fitz was taking his class on a field trip for the end of the school year. They were going to Philadelphia to an art museum, and then to see Phantom Of The Opera at the theatre.

Aria's POV

We were on the bus, and I was sitting at the back next to a guy named Holden, with Hanna and Emily sitting in front of me, and Spencer was sitting with Andrew Campbell near the front. Spencer calls me up to the front for me to sit in front of her. I was getting these stares from Ezra who was sitting in front of Spencer, and I didn't know if I should go to sit there or not,but I did. I got up and went to the front of the bus and sat next to Ezra who was secretly my boyfriend. The only people who knew were my close friends. I could tell Ezra was jealous that I had been sitting with Holden, even though he knew we were just friends. As soon as I sat next to him my hand brushed up against his hand on the seat, and an electric shock went through my body. His touch always sends chills up my spine and butterflies in my stomach. I would never get used to that. The smell of his cologne was so good; it made me want to kiss him. We both looked at each other and just smiled, and knew we had to be careful no one would see the connection we shared, which was hard to hide.

Ezra's POV

As soon as we arrived in Philadelphia, I got up and got the class off the bus. Aria was looking extremely nice today with her hair pulled back to the side and her beautiful earrings she was wearing and the smell of her poignant perfume that smelt sweet and sexy. She was stunning. It was hard for me to focus.

We went inside to the art museum, and the funny thing was, it was the same museum Aria and I went to on our first date. So going here really brought back lots of memories from when I picked her up in a limo, and she was wearing a gorgeous red dress and heels. We enjoyed the morning at the museum, and then headed to the theatre to see Phantom of The Opera on Broadway. During the show, I couldn't keep my eyes off Aria. I tried not to stare because the students could catch me glancing at her, but it was hard not to. She was a couple of seats in front of me, and smiled back at me which caused me to smile back. I couldn't wait until the class trip was over, and Aria and me could hang out that night.

Even though I was mesmerized by Aria during most of the musical, I still managed to pay attention to the musical, and enjoyed it very much so. I gathered up the students and we headed back on the bus. It was about 4:00pm, and we would make it back to Rosewood for around 5:00pm. When we arrived back at the school I made sure all the students got picked up and left, then told Aria to me meet at my apartment at 6:00pm because I had a surprise for her.

That night Ezra had made dinner reservations for him and Aria. Even after an exhausting day they wanted to spend the night together and drove back into Philadelphia. As soon as Aria to Ezra's she ran into his arms and kissed him passionately until they had to get going before it got to late. They spent the evening walking around the city admiring everything, and each other after they had enjoyed a lovely dinner.

Aria's POV

He grabbed my hand, and our fingers were intertwined. He talked about the future, and when we're married how we would buy a house and have the wedding in the backyard with just close friends and family. It was perfect. He was perfect, and he was mine.

After our night was almost over, we drove somewhere private and parked the car. We made out in his car for sometime, until things got pretty heated. He had his hand on my cheek and started kissing my neck and I started to unbutton his shirt. When I got his shirt off, I ran my fingers down his chest, which made him then get Goosebumps and I could tell that turned him on. I started kissing his neck, which then he said, "Aria, you're so amazing you know that." I laughed and said I know. He started touching my chest, and that's when he started to take off my shirt. We got pretty hot and ended up making love in the back of his car. He sure knows how to turn on a girl.

Ezra's POV

Can I just marry her already? She's perfect. And the love we just made was so sensual and special. The way she looks at me, and I look back at her is hard to even describe. I've never felt this kind of love for someone before. Aria was like everything that I look for in a girl, but more. She's my universe. I want to pick a date to ask her to marry me after she's graduated. I want to make it the most special moment, and it will be.

It was now midnight, and we were on our way back to Rosewood. We were both exhausted from a long day and from the sex we just had. I held onto her hand the whole way home, not letting go. She fell asleep on the ride home, so when we got back, I picked her up and carried her up to my apartment and laid her down on my bed. I got undressed, and just had my boxers on, and climbed into bed with my girlfriend and future wife. I watched her peacefully lie next to me and snuggled up to her, gave her a kiss on her forehead and then closed my eyes.


End file.
